


Turnabout

by fellowshipper



Category: Generation X (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Bromance, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, fuck you chuck austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowshipper/pseuds/fellowshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Obviously we're not mature enough to have anything resembling a relationship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago and found it lurking on the hard drive. Cleaned it up and decided to post it. As you can tell, this takes place during the GenX days. Usual tropes apply: italicized speech is meant to indicate Jono's telepathy. Dialogue-only because 1) I love dialogue and 2) I'm lazy.

_“If you could have any woman you wanted, who would it be?”_    
  
“How? For, like, an actual relationship or just for a night or something?”

_“Sex. Obviously we’re not mature enough to have anything resembling a relationship.”_

“I’d like to think we have a great relationship, actually.”

_“Not **us** , you idiot.”_

“You don’t think we do?”

_“Just answer the bloody question.”_

“God _damn_ , you’re grouchy. Is it that time of the month? Anyway, I’d say Angelina Jolie. Not this new age, tree-hugging, baby-making-machine pod person that’s replaced her. I’m talkin’ old school Angelina with the black hair and pale skin and...you know. More like Elvira than Skeletor.”

_“You mean the batshit insane version.”_

“Exactly.”

_“Didn’t realize you were into borderline psychotic goths.”_

“You never asked.”

_“Probably because I was never curious.”_

“See what I mean about us being in a relationship?”

_“Get bent.”_

“Not really a catcher, ‘migo, but if you insist...Okay, so who’d be _your_ pick?”

_“Eva Mendes. She’s...well, perfect, really. She actually looks female.”_

“That’s seriously your only requirement? She ‘looks female’?”

_“You know what I meant.”_

“Didn’t realize you were into Latinas.”

_“You never asked.”_

“No, see, I’m almost positive it was implied that time I downed like an entire bottle of Jose and sat in your lap petting your hair and telling you how pretty you were.”

_“You forgot the part about you singing that song from Grease as well.”_

“Maybe I was just omitting it for my sanity?”

_“Maybe. Man, I’ve seen people do some really weird things when drunk, have done myself more than once, but that was seriously the most fucked up drunken experience I’ve ever been involved in.”_

“Can we stop talking about that now?”

_“Yes, please.”_

“So, since I don’t remember you returning the favor -- not that I remember much of anything from that night -- is this whole ‘in search of a Latin lover’ thing a recent development?”

_“Possibly.”_

“Are you trying to proposition me?”

_“Is it working?”_

“Possibly.”

_“For what it’s worth, mate, I think our relationship, however you interpret that, is just fine.”_

“Mmm. Yeah. Hey, if you promise not to fry me we could --”

_“Shut it.”_

“‘Kay.”

_“...Maybe after South Park.”_

“Really?”

_“Possibly.”_


End file.
